Till Death do you Part
by PinkMusicalCherry
Summary: A surprising announcement that all seventeen & up students will need to MARRY! A compatibility test determines their fate. Shared dorms at Hogwarts, and the terrible results for Hermione! Life partners with a SLYTHERIN! Will they kill each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **It is after the Final Battle which happened at the end of their sixth year. Everyone is moving on with their lives and the Hogwarts students are looking forward to a calm and studious year... Until a surprising announcement – all witches and wizards over the age of seventeen must marry!

x x x

On a surprisingly cool September morning, Hermione Granger was pushing her way through the barrier of platform Nine and Three Quarters. After making sure Crookshanks was still asleep on the trolley in his carrier, she made her way through the bustling crowd of Hogwarts students to find her friends.

"Hello Hermione," called a soft voice,

Hermione turned and saw Luna Lovegood about to board the Hogwarts Express. She was holding the compartment door open for Neville Longbottom.

"Hi Luna, how was your Summer?" Hermione asked with a fond smile on her face,

"Oh it was very nice, thankyou. What about yours?"

"It was alright. Have you seen Harry or Ron?" Hermione asked, turning to scan the students for her best friends,

"I saw them a little earlier – oh there they are with Ginny!" Luna said excitedly.

Hermione followed Luna's gaze and saw Harry, Ron and Ginny waving frantically at her with big grins on their faces.

"Thanks Luna! I'll see you and Neville on the train okay?"

With that, Hermione made her way over to Harry and the two Weasleys.

"Hermione!" Screamed Ginny, before enveloping the taller girl with a bone crushing hug,

"Ginny!" Hermione squeaked, "How were your Summers?" She asked once she was released,

"Brilliant! We can finally use magic!" Cried Ron,

"Yeah," Harry snorted, "And he's been having a ball levitating Pig – into my hair!"

"Well Pig was enjoying it!" Exclaimed Ron,

"Boys," Muttered Ginny, "I wish you could have stayed over this Summer, Hermione..."

"Me too," Sighed Hermione, "But I needed to get my parents back from Australia. You have no idea how much hotter it is down there than here,"

"Really? I can't even stand this heat!" Harry exclaimed,

"How did your parents react to being under a memory charm all that time?" Asked Ron,

"Well, when I told them how we beat Voldemort and that the war was finally over, they accepted that it was for their safety."

A whistle sounded, alerting them that it was almost eleven o'clock, time to board the train.

"We should probably get our trunks into a compartment," Said Harry as he hoisted his luggage off of the ground.

The four climbed onto the train and began the search for an empty compartment.

x x x

"Oh I can't wait to begin our lessons. It's NEWTS this year!" Said an excited Hermione,

"Ugh! Don't remind me," Grumbled Ron,

"Lucky I've still got this year before I begin my NEWTS!" Smirked Ginny,

"Well I can't wait till Quidditch begins!" Harry grinned.

The train was slowly coming to a stop in Hogsmeade Station. Ron's stomach gave a loud grumble. In truth, Hermione was feeling rather hungry too, luckily food wasn't far away.

After getting off of the Hogwarts Express Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny climbed into a thestral guided carriage with Neville and Luna. Luna was holding an issue of the Quibbler and a picture of a three horned animal of some sort could be seen on the cover.

The thestrals pulled their carriage up to the Hogwarts entrance and everyone hopped out, in a hurry for the feast.

Hermione marvelled at the grand entrance hall she had missed so much, before she headed into the Great Hall after Harry and Ron. Hermione sat down in between Ginny and Ron, across from Neville. Hermione smiled as she saw Ginny's hand squeeze Harry's.

After a few moments Professor McGonagall entered the hall with a line of new first years trailing behind. The chatter died down and the worn old Sorting Hat was placed on a stall infront of the scared looking group.

Hermione remembered how frightened she'd been at her Sorting Ceremony.

The Hall waited in silence, looking at the hat. Hermione saw Dumbledore sitting calmly with his hands clasped loosely underneathe his chin.

A rip appeared near the hat's brim, opening wide – and it began to sing:

" _I may be old and worn,_

_But that really doesn't mean,_

_That I can't see what's in your mind_

_All your thoughts will be seen._

_I'm smarter than I look,_

_And I am the key,_

_I'll tell where you belong_

_Where you're meant to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_The dwelling of the brave,_

_Those Gryffindors surely can be_

_Stronger than a stave._

_Perhaps you are a Hufflepuff,_

_Patient and true,_

_Loyal from the heart_

_Maybe this is you._

_Or yet in mindful Ravenclaw,_

_Those that use their wits,_

_Always up for learning_

_Perhaps it's here that you will fit._

_Or maybe it's in Slytherin,_

_Where you'll find your kind,_

_Those with cunning intellect,_

_Who carry stubborn minds._

_So don't be afraid, to try me on!_

_Trust me I don't bite,_

_I'll put you where you fit in most_

_Because I am always right. "_

The hall immediately burst into applause as the hat bowed to its audience before becoming still.

Professor McGonagall unrolled a piece of parchment and began calling the first years one by one to be sorted.

"Abrams, Donald!"

A small boy with floppy blond hair scuttled forward to the Sorting Hat.

After a moment's pause –

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat called.

Hermione clapped along with the other Gryffindors as Donald joined their table a few seats down.

"Bernelle, Louise!"

A girl with a long dark braid to her waist moved forward to the hat -

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Burns, Cindy!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Hermione looked over to the Slytherin table to see Draco Malfoy clapping lazily beside a smug looking Pansy Parkinson.

Ron's stomach let out another growl, "Come on!" He moaned,

"Ron!" Hermione whispered, trying to concentrate on the sorting.

"Lodan, Fredrick!"

"RAVENCLAW!" Hermione watched as the table second from the door burst into applause.

"Moore, Helen!" A girl wearing robes that looked two sizes too big tripped forward to the stool. After a few silent moments –

"RAVENCLAW!" Helen hopped off of the stool and nearly fell into the seat next Padma Patil.

"Aww, she's so sweet!" Said Ginny watching the girl.

"Rollip, Henry" and his brother Hayden went to Hufflepuff whilst "Sanderson, Mandy" Joined the Gryffindor table.

Hermione clapped along with the Gryffindors.

"Sode, Laurelle" went to Slytherin as "Tamper, Violette" went to Ravenclaw.

Once the Sorting had finished with "Zaner, Parcy" being made a Hufflepuff, Dumbledore stood up for his beginning of term speech.

"Welcome," he said with a smile, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our delicious feast I would like to ask all of the students who are seventeen or older to please stay behind after the feast. Thankyou and dig in!"

Ron immediately began shovelling food onto his plate as it appeared.

"Why do you think we need to stay behind?" asked Harry,

"I'm not sure... Hopefully it's nothing bad," said Hermione as she began to eat a roasted potato.

"Maybe it's something to do with Quidditch!" said Ron hopefully.

x x x

Once the desserts had been cleared off of the plates, Dumbledore stood again and watched as the first through sixth years departed. Ginny gave Harry a quick kiss and Hermione could have sworn that she saw Dumbledore smile lightly in their direction.

"Now, I expect that you are all wondering why I have asked you to stay behind," Dumbledore said almost gravely, "A new law was passed yesterday stating that all young witches and wizards that are of age must marry. The marriage must be Muggle-born to Pure or Half-blood, or Half-blood to Half-blood, or Pure-blood to Half-blood," The twinkle that was almost always present in Dumbledore's eye had completely disappeared. It was obviously upsetting him a lot that his students had to face this news.

"You will all be taking a compatibility test unless you are engaged in a relationship that you are happy to marry into. The results will be sent to you by Friday morning and there is no way out until 'death do you part'." Dumbledore attempted a smile before continuing,

"We will of course be making everything as comfortable as can be. Seventh years will be getting their own common room on the fifth floor with adjoining dormitories for the couples and a new class will be held here every Friday afternoon for you all, to help you understand marriage.

"You will take the compatibility test after breakfast tomorrow. Good night,"

Hermione and Harry were stunned into silence.

"Bloody hell..." Said Ron.

x x x

Hours later Hermione Granger paced the Gryffindor common room.

"They can _not_ do this!" She yelled, "What about our rights! What if we get stuck with some SLYTHERIN?"

"I can't believe this," said Ron, "Mum's gonna have a fun day with this news! Ugh, it's so unfair you can just marry Ginny!" He said as he turned to Harry,

"At least we'll be brothers," Said Harry as an attempt to lighten the atmosphere,

Ginny was leaning against Harry's legs reading Witch Weekly's horoscopes. Much more accurate than the muggle versions.

"Hey listen to what my horoscope says: 'You will make a commitment to the one you love and start on a new adventure'. Hah! That must be the marriage thing! What's your sign Hermione?"

"Virgo," She muttered,

"Hmmm, okay," Said Ginny, " 'New beginnings await with the need to place differences aside. A challenge approaches...' Ooh, that sounds promising," Said Ginny thoughtfully.

"We should probably get some sleep," Said Ron, yawning,

"Yeah," said Hermione, "We'll be getting that test tomorrow..."

With that, the four Gryffindors made their way up to their respective dormitories.

x x x

**A.N – Hi everyone! This is my 1st Marriage Fic. Hope this chapter was good! Please leave me a review if you liked it! That Sorting Hat song took me ages! Xxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **It is after the Final Battle which happened at the end of their sixth year. Everyone is moving on with their lives and the Hogwarts students are looking forward to a calm and studious year... Until a surprising announcement – all witches and wizards over the age of seventeen must marry!

x x x

The next morning, Hermione awoke to a golden sunshine creeping through the scarlet hangings of her four-poster bed. With a sigh she realised she would be moving from this dormitory come Friday night. She wondered briefly what the new couples' dormitories would look like.

Finally climbing out of bed, she saw Lavender and Parvati still sound asleep. Hermione combed her brown hair into a high ponytail before brushing her teeth and collecting her books. She only had one class this morning as the Compatiblility Test would be taking over her double-potions lesson. 'Harry and Ron will be happy,' Hermione thought as she examined her time table. Finally ready, Hermione went down to the common room to meet Harry and Ron.

"Hermione!" Called Harry from one of the chintz armchairs by the fire. He was sitting with Neville and Ron.

"Hi Hermione," said Neville as he put away one of his Herbology books,

"Can we go now?" Asked Ron as his stomach growled softly. Hermione rolled her eyes. Honestly, he had just eaten a mere eleven hours ago!

The four made their way out of the portrait hole and through the seventh floor corridor. Hermione smiled as they passed the Room of Requirement.

"Who do you think you'll be married to?" Neville asked Ron,

"No idea," he said, shiftily looking at Hermione.

"I can't believe you get to just marry Ginny," Hermione said, frowning at Harry. "I'd better not end up with some Slytherin.."

"Or worse," said Harry grinning, "Zacharias Smith!"

x x x

Hermione twirled one of her curls around her finger, barely touching her breakfast. She glared around at all of the couples at Hogwarts. She was not looking forward to a life-long relationship with one of her peers. There was nobody she could picture herself with. Sure, at one point she had had a _small _crush on Ron. But that was THREE years ago!

Hermione turned to look at Ron who was busy stuffing bacon rashes into his mouth. Hermione shuddered slightly and marvelled at the fact that he never seemed to gain any weight.

Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas both had worried expresions plastered on their faces as they converesed in murmurs. Hermione smiled as they looked up and grinned at her.

Wondering who she could possibly be partnered with, Hermione nibbled at a piece of toast and waited for the end of breakfast to come...

x x x

The seventh years were called out of the Great Hall into one of the chambers that lead off from it. Harry recognised it to be similar to the one he'd gone into when he found out he'd be part of the Triwizard Tournament.

Dumbledore stood infront of his students and spoke "You will go into the Great Hall and sit the test. You will have ninety-three minutes to complete it. This test is designed to get a feel of your personality and the expectations you have of your future spouse..."

Hermione tuned out and thought about what would be in the test. Suddenly, Hermione found herself being ushered into the hall. Instead of the four long house tables, there were small, separate desks – not unlike the ones you sit at during exams.

Seating was in alphabetical order. Hermione's seat was almost halfway back from the front row of desks near one of the tall windows. She looked out and saw a line of first years with Madam Hooch. They would be having their first flying lesson.

Hermione looked down at her desk and saw a blank piece of parchment and a quill and ink bottle.

"You may begin..." Said Dumbledore from the front of the hall.

Hermione looked down again and saw lines of questions upon the piece of parchment. Smiling, Hermione read question number one.

**What is the most honourable quality a good husband/wife can have?** Well that was easy, thought Hermione. Loyalty.

Question number two read: **What is your favourite time of year and why? **Not sure how that question could be useful, Hermione wrote down Christmas time – because she got to spend time with her family again.

The questions went on...

**What do you aspire to be once you leave school? **Hermione had to think about this one. She would like to be an auror maybe – afterall she had more life experience than most highly qualified aurors had!

**Describe yourself in three words. **Hermione wrote: Intelligent, Loyal, Kind.

**What is the one material possession you could never live without? **Books. Like she had to think about that one!

**Summer or Winter? **Winter, Hermione wrote. She loved the magic white snow and frost spread throughout the castle and over the grounds.

The questions went on in this nature for a while before becoming significantly more personal.

**If you found out that your partner was having another relationship outside of your marriage, how would you go about confronting them? **'Hmmm,' Hermione thought before writing: I would ask them first and wait and see if they denied it. Then, I would tell them that I know about it, so they can stop pretending.

**When do you plan on having a child? a) In a year or two. b) In around five years. c)In ten years time. d) In fifteen to twenty years or longer. **Probably 'c'. I think i'll be ready in about ten years... 'Once I've got my career underway,' Hermione thought to herself. Children was something she hadn't really thought much about.

**What kind of wedding do you picture? **A garden wedding, Hermione wrote, On a cool sunny day.

**Where would be your most ideal holiday? **Hermione thought about this whilst looking around the Great Hall. She could see Harry a few rows back writing lazily next to Parvati. He looked up and caught Hermione's gaze before making a face. Clearly, he thought this to be a waste of time seeing as he was set to marry Ginny. In the last row sat Ron. He seemed to be having a little trouble with one of the questions...

Hermione smiled. Just before turning back around, she caught sight of Malfoy scribbling down on his parchment. 'Someone's taking this very seriosly...' thought Hermione. Wasn't Malfoy going to marry Pansy? Maybe the two weren't a couple...

Hermione decided on 'Australia' for the answer to her question. Afterall, her parents had said it was lovely down there and she had always wanted to see the Sydney Opera House...

x x x

Finally, the test was over. The students' papers flew from their desks into Professor Dumbledore's hands. He smiled at his students before reminding them that they would get their results on Friday - right before their first marriage class began.

"How did you two go?" Asked Harry as the trio exited the Great Hall – heading to Herbology.

"Terrible," moaned Ron, "I didn't even finish!"

"What did you write for your's Harry?" Hermione asked suspiciously. Harry had finished long before anyone else and she was curious to see what his answers were.

"Er..." Harry turned slightly red, "Ginny." He said simply,

"You mean you just wrote 'Ginny' for every question?" Hermione asked incredulously.

Harry nodded and Ron burst out into peels of laughter.

Hermione shook her head before entering one of the greenhouses...

x x x

When lunchtime finally came around, the four house tables were back in the Great Hall. Hermione sat next to Lavender, discussing the compatiblilty test.

"What did you put for number fifteen?" Asked Lavender worriedly,

"You mean the question about knowing how to cook without magic? I said 'yes'." Hermione answered. She had grown up as a muggle before finding out she was a witch, so she knew how to cook the muggle way.

"I said 'no'. I haven't learnt how to cook without my wand..." Lavender said.

"How was class?" Hermione asked Ginny who had just sat down,

"Ugh. So boring. I had History of Magic and Divination,"

Hermione smiled, remembering her last Divination class – back in third year...

"How did the test go?" Ginny asked as she bit into some potato.

"Pretty good, " Hermione said, feeling confident, "You should ask Harry what he wrote down though."

Harry looked up from his food and grinned at the two girls.

x x x

Later that day, Hermione thought it would be a good idea to go to the library. She had missed it so much over the Summer. And besides, she already had Transfiguration homework to start on.

The library was fairly vacant except for a few sixth and seventh year students. Hermione spotted Demelza Robbins and from Gryffindor and Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff.

Hermione searched through the many bookshelves for nothing in particular. She felt right at home here.

Finally Hermione decided to sit down at one of the tables with her homework. She also brought over a couple of books she had found during her browsing. She decided to sit by the darkening window. If she looked out she could see Hagrid tending to his giant pumpkins. She hadn't been sitting for more than a few minutes when a dark shadow fell over her work. Looking up, Hermione came face to face with one of her least favourite people.

"Malfoy," she said in an emotionless voice.

"Granger," he said, looking down his nose, "You do know that you're in my seat?"

"I don't think so Malfoy. This is the LIBRARY'S seat and I got here first."

With that, Hermione turned back to her Transfiguration. Malfoy stood there glaring for a few moments before realising Hermione was as stubborn as he.

Draco, childish as he was, decided to take one of Hermione's books that she had found earlier. He grabbed the larger of the two and held it above his head.

"Malfoy," said Hermione slowly, "Give that back,"

"Make me Granger!" Draco took a couple steps back and Hermione pulled out her wand.

"Malfoy! Give me my book or you'll find yourself cursed so hard you won't even remember your name!" Hermione glared, "You know I mean it," she added.

By this time, Malfoy had pulled out his wand as well and the two stood facing each other. Hermione's Transfiguration homework was scattered on the floor.

Their trance was broken by a shriek from Madam Pince.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? THIS IS A LIBRARY! I WILL NOT HAVE THIS KIND OF BEHAVIOUR IN HERE! OUT!" Madam Pince looked utterly furious. It was enough to make Hermione scramble her books together and for Draco to slink away quietly from the scene.

Once out of the library, Hermione was fuming. It wasn't even her fault! "Stupid Malfoy," she mumbled to herself.

It took Hermione the ten minute jounrney up to Gryffindor Tower for her to realise Malfoy still had that book.

**A.N – Hi guys. Sorry it's been so long! I just finished my exams!! I think I did fairly well in them (or at least I hope!). I hope this chapter was good! It took me a while to write and I'm hoping it wasn't bad. Please leave me a review. I'll update soon! Xxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I"M SOOOO SORRRRYYYY!! I don't know why I took so long to write this chapter! My life has been very hectic lately. Life is too complicated!! I wish I just had a day every week when I could sit down and write. To all you beautiful readers I hope you can forgive me! I was trying to decide which story I'd update and I chose this one! (Do not start new stories before finishing your old ones – you'll only end up behind in all of them!)**

x x x

Hermione awoke with a sinking feeling embedded in her stomach and it took her a few seconds to realise why it was there. She would be getting married soon. She would be moving out of her dormitory on Friday night. Groaning Hermione managed to yank the hangings of her bed away and she got ready for the morning.

As she braided her long dark hair she remembered Malfoy still had one of her books. 'I'll need that book for my homework!' She thought angrily. She'd have to find Malfoy and hex him. Oh and get her book back of course.

"Lavender, wake up!" Hermione's dormitory mate (for now) was still sleeping. "Breakfast starts in seven minutes..."

Lavender immediately jumped out of bed before pulling her hair back into a messy bun. Lavender didn't know who her marriage partner would be either and she was quite worried too.

Hermione left Lavender upstairs and made her way down to the common room.

"Morning Hermione," yawned Ron. He was standing slightly to the right of a kissing Harry and Ginny.

"Do you two mind?" Grumbled Hermione. Just because _they _actually had a choice in who they married.

"Lets head down to breakfast," giggled Ginny, linking arms with Hermione, "maybe a scone will cheer you up!"

"I don't need to be cheered up.." Hermione muttered – although her thoughts brightened considerably at the thought of a good scone...

x x x

Hermione sat in the Great Hall eating her scones and chatting animatedly to Seamus and Parvati when her eyes seemed to be drawn to the opening of the Great Hall doors.

She narrowed her eyes slightly as Draco Malfoy stepped through, flanked by a dark boy and his two usual cronies.

As if he could feel Hermione's glare, he glanced up towards the Gryffindor table. Catching her dark gaze, he smirked. He seemed to dig inside his book bag for something before producing the Transfiguration book Hermione knew he had stolen the previous day.

If possible, Hermione's eyes seemed to narrow further. The Gryffindors had Potions today with the Slytherins. Hermione would get that book back. She would get that book back.

x x x

Hermione wasn't too sure why the book was so important to her – Hogwarts must have had dozens of copies hidden away in the library. She knew she was probably taking out her anger over the new marriage law on Malfoy but really, she didn't care.

History of Magic flew by and lunch followed in a similar fashion. It was double Potions and Hermione walked slowly beside her two grumbling friends down to the dungeons. The Slytherins were already outside the classroom, waiting for Professor Snape.

"Yes," mumbled Hermione as she spotted the pale face of her Transfiguration book thief.

Harry and Ron had stopped on the 'Gryffindor side' of the door and didn't seem to realise Hermione moving forward towards the 'Slytherin side'. In fact, none of the Slytherins seemed to notice until she'd stopped directly in front of Malfoy.

"Granger," he seemed nonchalant.

"Malfoy," Hermione spoke calmly, "May I have my book back." It was not a question. It was spoken as more of a threat or an order and Draco heard it.

"I'm sorry Mudblood but I don't have your book. Don't you have enough already?" He asked mockingly, "you are quite the bookworm,"

"Malfoy," Hermione said maliciously through gritted teeth. She pulled out her wand, "give me my book,"

"Put your wand away Granger, it's not your book."

Hermione's eyes flashed and Draco was briefly frightened. This witch was actually quite angry. 'And over a book?' thought Draco.

"Hermione," it was Harry, "what are you doing?"

"He has my book," she pouted in annoyance.

"It's not your book and I'll never give it back to you!" Exclaimed Malfoy, moving to pull out his own wand. Bad move.

Hermione pulled back her hand and let _all _her pent up anger fall through with the force and momentum of her palm.

SMACK!

"Argh!" Yelled Draco, "You witch! You'll pay!"

Hermione heard Harry snigger. Malfoy brought out his wand but all of a sudden a tall redhead came forth and yanked it from his hands.

"Weasel!" Yelled the dark Blaise Zabini. Before the ruckus could turn into a fully fledged fight, the Potions classroom door slammed open.

Professor Snape stood in the doorway, silently taking in Hermione's triumphant grin, Draco's brilliant red cheek, Ron holding Malfoy's wand, Blaise pointing his wand at Ron's throat and Harry – seemingly caught in the middle of the chaos by Hermione's side.

"Detention," said Snape icily, "Saturday night, the five of you – eight o'clock sharp."

With that, he swept into the classroom, followed by his students.

x x x

By the time lessons finished for the day, Hermione was decidedly tired. Harry was a little annoyed that he had detention when he hadn't done anything wrong but he couldn't keep the corners of his mouth down for too long.

"C'mon Harry, did you see his face? It was red! It was brilliant!" Ron clapped Harry on the shoulder and Harry just let his grin loose.

"It was rather funny. He was so surprised when you grabbed his wand! His eyes bugged out like a fish!" Harry exclaimed.

Hermione yawned peacefully. The trio were sitting around the Gryffindor fire. Hermione's anger had disappeared and even though she still didn't have her book, she decided to let it drop. Her hand had a nice ringing feeling to it – a reminder of the great hit from earlier!

"That Zabini is a little shifty. Fast reflexes is what I'm saying. I don't like those Slytherin snakes..." Ron murmured thoughtfully.

"We'll be practically living with those snakes in a few days. All the seventh years share one common room remember?" Harry said.

Hermione's blinked her eyes blearily. She'd almost forgotten. She'd be getting married soon.

"Gah," she muttered, "I think I'm going to go up to bed.."

"Already? But we haven't gone down to dinner yet!" Ron exclaimed, looking at her like she'd grown a second nose. It was almost a crime to miss a meal in Ron's books.

"I know but today has worn me out..." she broke off with a yawn.

"Let her go. She can reminisce over smacking Malfoy in her dreams.." Harry said,

"She doesn't want to dream about the ferret..." Hermione left Harry and Ron arguing by the fire and made her way up the right hand staircase. She slowly changed into her fluffy pajamas before falling into bed. She was asleep in seconds...

x x x

The next morning, Hermione woke up early. Very early. The sun wasn't even up yet! Deciding she could use this time for a little self-pampering, she collected her things and brought them to the Prefect's bathroom.

On her way there, Hermione noticed the darkness of the castle and only the candles offered her any light.

Finally making it to the bathroom, she locked the door and began to run the many different taps. Inhaling the strawberry scents, Hermione was overcome with tranquility. She slipped into the water and floated on the foamy surface for a few minutes, willing away the world.

After a good half hour, Hermione stepped out and dressed quickly before pulling on her robes. She let her curls down today, not bothering with a braid or ponytail. Deciding to put her things away and hopefully meet Harry and Ron in the common room, Hermione set off for Gryffindor Tower.

Light streamed through the high windows of Hogwarts' windows as Hermione walked. She didn't realise it but a pair of eyes followed her steps carefully.

The pair of eyes had a body (coincidentally) and that body began tracing Hermione's footsteps. Hermione felt a small prickle on the back of her neck but kept walking.

The footsteps got ever so closer to Hermione – it was like they were right behind her. This time, she could not ignore the uncomfortable prickling of her neck. She stopped suddenly.

BANG!

"Ouch! ARGH! MALFOY!" Hermione had stopped suddenly and as a result, the stalking Malfoy had walked right into her!

"Granger! Shut up!" Malfoy put a hand over Hermione's mouth, panicking he pulled her into an empty classroom.

"Let go of me!" Hermione yelled once her mouth was free,

"_Silencio!"_ Hermione's mouth moved like a fish's. No sound came out.

"Finally, someone shuts you up!" Malfoy seemed proud of his feat, "Now, I suppose you're wondering why I've brought you to this secret place.."

Seeing as she couldn't talk, Hermione just rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe she'd left her wand in her dormitory! I suppose one doesn't exactly EXPECT to be dragged into a classroom on the way back from a bath.

"Well, let's just say I'm not too happy about that little stunt you pulled in the dungeons..." Draco rubbed his cheek subconsciously, "and I think a little payback is in order don't you?"

Hermione was a little worried but it was only Malfoy.

"Now give me your wand!"

Hermione stood staring incredulously at Malfoy. Did he have half a brain? If she'd had her wand she would've jinxed him to the turtles by now!

Malfoy seemed to realise his slight "blond moment" and smirked at Hermione instead.

"So, defenseless aren't we Mudblood? How does it feel?"

Seriously, is he for real? SHE CAN'T TALK BLONDIE!

Draco moved towards Hermione and she automatically took a step back.

"So we are afraid I see, that's good. You should be," He took moved slowly towards her and she kept moving back.

Hermione mentally calculated the chances of her making it to the door before he could curse her. There was no chance.

Suddenly, she hit something. It was the wall. He had her cornered and she silently whimpered.

Draco sneered as Granger hit the wall. He had her now. He stood a few feet from her, watching as her shoulders shook slightly. She looked weak and helpless. Nobody would guess that this was the girl who had hit him so hard the day before.

Hit by a girl. How sad.

Malfoy stood menacingly sizing her up and Hermione knew there was no way she was getting out of here unscathed.

He began moving closer and closer until he was just centimetres from her face. She pushed against the wall and he grinned. It wasn't the happy, friendly grin Harry or Ron threw her every day, it was a different kind of grin. It was a sinister grin.

Draco lifted a finger to her hair and her eyes widened.

"Such horrid hair you have Granger, I could just cut it off in a second. You'd look much better," he held a lock of her dark hair and seemed to eye it thoughtfully.

He pulled up his wand and Hermione closed her eyes, certain she was losing her hair. Instead she felt the tip of his wand press painfully into her temple and heard him murmur something softly.

She heard a chuckle and then... nothing.

Opening her eyes one by one she looked around the room. She was alone. She breathed a sigh of relief and the first thing she noticed was that she could _hear_her sigh! The spell had been lifted! Not bothering to wonder why Malfoy had lifted the spell, Hermione grabbed her forgotten things from beside the door and trotted back to Gryffindor Tower with a smile.

x x x

Draco snickered as he watched Granger trot – _trot –_back to her little friends. The little witch had no idea of what he'd done. Today was going to be _very _interesting indeed. With that, he spun around on his heel (his heel?) and swept back to the Slytherin common room.

x x x

**A/N: Uh-oh! What has Malfoy done? It's getting closer to Friday... who will be eternally bound to who? Find out soon (with a quicker update I swear!)**

**--I'm so sorry again! I hate updating late! Xxo Xxo Xxo. CHOCOLATE BARS TO EVERYBODY!! (Except me! LOL. I'm trying to go 100days without chocolate – today I had an iced chocolate i don't know if that counts.. in any case 87 days left)! **

**Omg! Over 2123 words! Be proud!**


	4. Chapter 4

Along the walk back to Gryffindor Tower, Hermione's smile was replaced by a worried expression.

Fuming, Hermione hit the palm of her hand to her forehead. She'd just entered the Gryffindor common room after that little escapade with Malfy.

'How stupid! How could I forget my _wand?_' She thought to herself.

The common room was still quite empty except for a dozing fifth year in an armchair. Hermione went up to her dormitory to grab her book bag – and wand.

"Lavender, Parvati – wake up!" Honestly, she was not their personal alarm clock. She moved over towards her neatly made bed.

"Ergh!" Came the voices of her dormitory occupants. Hermione rolled her eyes before finally getting all of her books together. She turned around quickly and spotted something odd.

There was something on the floor.

Something dark and almost fluffy. Squinting her eyes in confusion, Hermione bent down and picked up the long damp thing.

Suddenly, she realised what it could only be. She let in a short intake of breath as she recognised her own hair. It wasn't the little pieces you find in a brush either. It was a _clump_ of hair.

She had lost a clump of hair!

Hermione immediately dropped her book bag and rushed over to Parvati's bedside table to grab her mirror.

Parvati was still half asleep and didn't notice anyhting.

"Oh, Merlin," Hermione whispered. She stared at her reflection. Her normally long, thick brown hair was looking much shorter and thinner than usual. It almost looked flat!

Hermione combed her fingers through her damp hair and gasped as she came out holding damp pieces of hair.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Lavender yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Er, nothing!" Hermione squeaked, "I think I want to wear a hat today!"

Lavender shrugged. Hermione could wear what she wanted, all Lavender needed was some coffee.

Hermione dug through her dresses, finally pulling out a black beret she'd bought from her holiday in France all those years ago.

Thankfully, it fit her perfectly.

Hermione carefully pulled each strand of hair up onto her head before placing the beret down firmly – holding all of her hair underneathe it. She would find a way to reverse this spell.

She'd spend all of Breakfast and all of Lunch in the library – and even all night if she had to!

With a sinking feeling Hermione just realised what day tomorrow would be. Tomorrow would be Friday. She'd find out who her husband would be – she didn't want to be bald for that.

"I'm going to kill that ferret!" Hermione hissed through gritted teeth. She would find the most humiliating spell while she was in the library and then use it on him. Malfoy would pay.

Looking back into the mirror, her wide eyes examined the beret and she nodded. She looked like one of those trendy muggle writers who spend their days in downtown coffee shops wearing black clothes.

x x x

"Nice hat, Hermione," said Ginny, nodding appreciatively. Hermione rolled her eyes before pulling Ginny into the corner of the common room and telling her the story.

Ginny shook her head at Hermion'e stupidity and then gasped at Malfoy's work.

"I'll owl Mum and see if she knows a counter-curse," Ginny said narrowing her eyes, "In the mean time, you need to get to the library! I'll go to the owlery first and then meet you! You can _not _get married with no hair!"

Hermione smiled with relief at Ginny's strong planning. She left for the library as Harry and Ron stumbled down the stairs into the common room. Ginny would tell them that Hermione was working in the library and she was going to keep her company.

Hermione hurried along the corridors, her book bag swinging on her arm. She made it to the library in record time. Thankfully it was empty at this time of morning – even Madam Pince was nowhere to be seen. Making sure her beret was on tightly she walked towards the restricted section. She set her book down on one of the small wooden tables and got to work.

She pulled out a rather dusty volume of spells. The picture on the front depicted a man half way through having his arms transformed into what looked like vines. His facial expression was one of anguish.

"No," Hermione said to herself, rolling her eyes as she replaced the book. She might loathe the very existance of Malfoy but she truthfully couldn't handle being the cause of someone else's agony.

A relatively clean book caught Hermione's eyes as she walked between the tall bookshelves. It was a light pink-grey colour and had curvy crimson writing along its spine. Hermione reached up and pulled the book into her hands, admiring its well-kept condition. The title of the book was "A Witch's Ally". A picture of a young witch cackling to herself was on the front cover. Something about the way the witch's long blond hair twirled with each laugh gave Hermione a creepy feeling in her stomach.

Hermione quickly glanced around before tucking the book under her arms. Something told her she'd find the perfect spell to use on Malfoy within that book and she wanted to search for another one to help her reverse this curse. She bit her lip as she felt for her hat sitting in place.

Hermione spent all of breakfast combing the books of the restricted section. She'd come across some weird ones but none with any mention of how to stop hair loss. As her first class had drawn closer, her panic had steadily grown. She had Transfiguration first up – what if McGonagall decided on suddenly enforcing a No Hats rule? What if Neville accidentally transfigured her hat into a glove?!

Sighing with defeat, Hermione looked at the numerous books she'd piled onto the small wooden table. She picked them up, deciding to return them all to their places on the shelves. Before exiting the library she made sure she had "The Witch's Ally" with her.

The corridors were no longer quiet. Students sped past Hermione from every direction. A pair of small first year Gryffindors were standing at the end of a hallway intending to wait for the busy corridor to clear a little before continuing into it. Smart students.

Hermione pushed through the corridors keeping one arm free incase her hat should start to fall. She breathed a sigh of relief as she descended a staircase to a much quieter floor.

"Why Granger, what a lovely hat you're wearing today,"

Hermione stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around.

She found Draco Malfoy leaning against a pillar with an amused expression gracing his features.

"Yes," she said shifting her bookbag to her left arm, "it is lovely, isn't it?"

Draco smiled to himself slightly, knowing full well the reason Hermione was wearing the hat.

"You can't reverse it, Granger. No matter how smart you think you are,"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "I will reverse it Malfoy, and you will pay."

Draco's lips curled into a smirk. The bookworm was quite an interesting character to watch. He was almost looking forward to her rebuttal.

"Ah Granger. I doubt you'll make me pay. See I happen to be a very skilled wizard, with incredibly fast refexes - "

BANG!

There was a choked yell as Malfoy found himself hanging upside down in mid-air, he robes billowing down to reveal an impeccable pair of black jeans.

"Wow, I never thought of you as the jeans-wearing type, Malfoy," Hermione said, chuckling as Draco's wand fell from a pocket in his robes.

"Now what were you saying about those reflexes, Ferret?" Hermione picked up Draco's wand and stood a couple feet from his hanging figure.

"I was distracted!" Draco yelled, his pale face colouring with every second. "I'll get you back for this Granger! Mark my words!"

Hermione smiled up at his pale grey eyes and contemplated letting him drop on his head.

After a few seconds she sighed, slowly letting him down until it was safe to just drop him on the floor.

"That was just a taste Malfoy. Only a taste," with those words, she threw his wand down the corridor and left the opposite way, her stomach sinking as she realised she'd missed the first four minutes of her Transfiguration lesson.

And Malfoy still had her Transfiguration book.

x x x

"How'd the library go this morning?" Ginny asked Hermione as the two girls exited the common room before lunch.

"Ugh, I didn't find any counter-curses Ginny, but I did find a book that may help me with my own revenge," Hermione smiled and she decided to retell her story of making Malfoy hang upside down in mid-air,

"Ah, I knew you'd end up like 'Levicorpus' Hermione," Harry suddenly appeared, wrapping his arm around Ginny. He'd heard the end of their conversation apaprently.

"What has Malfoy done this time?" Harry's green eyes sparkled with interest,

"Well," Hermione began, wondering of the best way to tell your friend you were going bald a day before you found out you life partner due to an evil, pale little ferret who had nothing better to do!

"Malfoy's cast a spell on her that makes her hair fal out," Ginny said bluntly, waving her hand towards Hermione's hat.

"What? Do we know the counter-curse?" Harry's brow furrowed and his eyes lit up with worry.

"Clearly I haven't," Hermione said, "Otherwise I wouldn't be wearing this hat!"

"We need to go to the library then," said Harry, "Or maybe ask Professor Flitwick? We have Charms next.."

"That's a good idea, Harry," Ginny siad thoughtfully,

"I'm going to go to the library now. You two go eat some lunch. I'm sure I'll find something before Charmsn anyway.."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked as the three stood, now in a fourth floor hallway, about to part ways.

"Yes I'm sure. Now go eat!"

With that, Harry and Ginny left for the Great Hall and Hermione made her way to the library.

x x x

"Where's Hermione?" Harry and Ginny had just sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Ginny looked over to answer Ron who had a spoonful of yogurt hanging a few inches from his mouth.

"She's in the library," Ginny said rolling her eyes at her brother before choosing some soup to eat.

Ron accepted Ginny's answer and finished off the spoonful of yogurt.

"Quidditch practice Sunday morning okay?" Harry asked Ron and Ginny. He'd post the training schedule in the common room later on.

"Sho iz!" Ron exclaimed after taking a bite of a sandwich.

"I can't wait for our first game!" Ginny said, her brown eyes gleaming as the sun shone down through the enchanted ceiling.

"It's not for a few weeks though," Dean Thomas suddenly turned around in his place to engage in the Quidditch talk, "I think we're versing Ravenclaw first."

Ginny nodded eagerly, "They're new seeker's got nothing on Harry though."

Harry grinned and Ginny kissed him on the cheek.

Ron rolled his eyes and nodded over to the Ravenclaw table where Luna Lovegood was smiling at them.

x x x

This time as Hermione entered the library she found it rather busier than it had been that morning. Madam Pince was sorting out different books with her wand and students dotted the various tables.

Hermione found a secluded table in the back corner, the candlelight washing over the desk made Hermione feel it was night time. She began searching through the hundreds of books along the back of the library, pouring through the contents of each one. She'd thought she'd easily find the counter-curse! It can't have been that complicated of a spell – afterall this was Malfoy.

She sighed grudgingly as she realised she'd miss her next class if she stayed any longer.

Maybe Ginny's owl to Mrs Weasley had had more luck.

x x x

"She sent a spell Hermione!"

Hermione's heart leapt with Ginny's voice. Hermione had been sitting by the common room fire with Harry and Ron, attacking the hefty load of homework they'd received. By this point Ron knew the story too.

"She did?" Hermione asked, her face lighting up. Ginny had just entered the common room.

"Yes! Apparently it's not exactly going to give you the hair you lost though. It'll give you the hair you _will_ have in six months. It's quite confusing to explain – you can read the letter yourself." Ginny sighed, throwing a piece of parchment to Hermione. Ginny sat down on one of the chintz armchairs as Hermione began to read:

_Ginny and Hermione,_

_I don't know an exact counter-curse to what the Malfoy boy has done. I do, however, have this spell I've used before to increase the speed of hair growth. I' had to use it numerous times back when Fred and George started to get their magic and would use it against each other! _

_I hope this helps Hermione, I do love your hair dear. I expect to see both you and Harry for Christmas – maybe your future finace' would like to visit over the holidays? _

_Study hard, girls. Send my love to the boys,_

_Love, Mum._

Below Mrs Weasley's neat, curvy writing was an incantation – a splell Hermione would try out once the common room cleared.

"Ahh, I really hope my fiance' is nice," Hermione said. Mrs Weasley had reminded her that tomorrow was the day.

"Of course he'll be nice Hermione because you're nice," Ron said looking to Hermione.

"You might get the best looking boy in your year," Ginny said, grinning as Ron narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I don't want a partner for their looks," Hermione said with a sigh, "I want someone intelligent or witty – with a nice sense of humour."

"Yeah, sense of humour is a must," Harry said seriously. Ginny poked her tongue out at him and hopped off her armchair to sit on the floor by the fire, leaning against Harry's legs.

Hermione looked out over the comon room. Neville waved at her from the window where he was in the middle of a chess game with Seamus. Maybe she'd get a Gryffindor boy?

Maybe.

x x x

**Ohhhhh my gosh. I am so sorry to all my amazing readers who've waited almost A YEAR – A YEAR for this story to continue! I've just finished year 11, it was hectic! Like a hell at some points! And next year's my final year...not looking forward to it. I really REALLY hope this lived up to any expectations. I made it longer for you guys! Took me two days! I will continue this, I want you guys to get updates much quicker. I have holidays for a while now so more writing time! :)**

**Thank you for reading my story! Xxo**

PS: any typos?? I don't want to read over it all again after it took so long to write, it's exhausted me!


End file.
